wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ragnarok
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #bca852 28%, #1b6815 82%),#dfdfdf; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Luckybird7765 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Melodrama |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | The m''y''s''t''i''c future~!'' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Sandy brown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #bca852 28%, #1b6815 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Appears to be 9, some indeterminable age between 11 and 19 at this point |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Self-Proclaimed and Self-Employed 'Apocalyptic Prophet' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | MudWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Spread his 'Wondrous gifts of Prophecy to the Commonfolk of Pyrrhia' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Unstable |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Other dragons, his powers, when he is able to help others |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Fire, bad luck or bad prophecies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Potent precognition |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | He's an absolute pacifist. And a weenie. He doesn't know a thing about fighting, only manipulating the circumstances to prevent himself from getting into fights |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Don't undermine me, or I might just forget to warn you when you are in real danger!" |} |} Ragnarok is a Male MudWing Magicborn and created by Lucky. Current Infobox Picture by: Snow, and colored by Myself. Thank you Snow for the Sketch! Appearance Unlike most MudWings, Ragnarok's scales are a pale brown, almost white, like a birch tree's wood. This pale, shiny look as well as his sickly nature makes him almost look like an IceWing or SandWing from afar. He is like MudWings in other ways, however. He has the characteristic flat head and long, thick tail with sharp spines along the top. He is thin in a malnourished sense, and even gangly to a degree, with disproportionately large wings that he cant even attempt to fly gracefully with. Around his neck, he has a little locket, filled with bright and strongly-scented flowers. As they rot they gain a putrid smell, but either he likes it or can't smell it, which gives him a constant aura of rot. His left eye is a pale gold - almost yellow, and his right eye is a clear, quicksilver grey that seems to sparkle. With his right eye, he can always see into the future, causing him to, most of the time, cover it with an eye patch to prevent himself from noticing these visions. With his left eye, although it is normal, he claims that he can 'see into a dragon's soul with it.' He's completely lying, of course. In fact, he's nearsighted with that eye. He has strange patterns on his forehead and chest, like SeaWing photophores, and he regularly paints some more on his shoulders to match. The chest and forehead runes glow with a dim light when he has visions. There are also faint outlines of designs on his wings, though whether they are naturally occurring or also as a result of self-modification have yet to be seen. Personality Although Ragnarok seems to be the type of dragon to mostly keep to himself and stay in the shadows, he is a loudmouth and chatterbox, always needing to talk about one thing or another. Half the stuff he says is just narrating whatever mundane thing he is doing, or making inane small talk for the sake of hearing his own voice, but on rare occasions he also mentions what might happen. At that point, everyone starts listening, because every single time he is correct. He has a bit of a superiority complex as a result of his abilities, which has gotten him into more scrapes than he is ever willing to admit. He thinks highly of his powers, yet is able to exercise a certain amount of restraint on them. He will usually play fair with games of chance by covering his eye with a patch and resist the urge to predict happy surprises for himself and other around him. But when he gets the chance, he spends a good bit of the afternoon predicting mundane events, such as the position of a dust particle that will eventually irritate some poor scavenger's eye, or a leaf that will die first. Ragnarok is, around strangers, loud and brash, yet very rarely revealing his true potential. After all, he's run into more than one dragon who has attempted to exploit his power Abilities If you couldn't find out from being around him for two seconds, Ragnarok has the gift of precognition. He can, with his right eye, see into the future like a NightWing would. However, instead of grandiose visions and prophecies and such, he only sees little things. Like what a dragon will say, or what one's actions might do. He might say that someone in a particular clearing will drown later that day, then for it to be revealed that it was just a fly, or a lizard. Or he may think that the future would go one way, then find out he had misinterpreted events completely. As long as he has his right eye covered, he won't have these visions, and can go on with daily life. He also looks totally rad with it on and really hardcore, even though he still looks like a young dragonet. He's also, weirdly enough, very lucky. To the point that disasters that very well should have killed him didn't, that bad occurrences seem to pass right around him without a sideways glance, and that even in spite of hatching alone and growing up friendless, he can still stupidly say that he had a pretty mild childhood. History The story's always different every time he's been asked, but here's his true history. As only an egg (an abandoned one at that, the only one small and inconspicuous enough to escape being destroyed by a family of Scavengers who had lived nearby), he was accidentally the subject to an animus experiment, in where an animus dragon (who not only didn't realize it was a live egg, given it was about stone-shaped and colored and half-buried in mud, but didn't even know they themselves were an animus dragon) cursed him to be able to 'speak the future.' With such a vague touch upon him, it took the form of precognition in the dragonet that hatched. It also took the form of prodigiously good luck as well, completely unrelated to his ability to see the future. Upon hatching he was very much unlikely to survive, siblingless and hardly about to negotiate joining another crew. And yet he did. He had made it his life's purpose to spread his ability of precognition among the commonfolk of Pyrrhia, no matter how little they desired it or how unhelpful it was. He's been kicked out of three different cities on different corners of Pyrrhia for things like shouting at dragons doomed to die the next day, proclaiming the apocalypse a bit too loudly, and insulting an innumerable amount of NightWings that went about their day to day business. At least he's fun at parties. Category:MudWings Category:Animus Category:Males Category:Content (Luckybird7765) Category:Characters